


Off-Balance

by KensingtonRaw, tordarroch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (because it's set before they know they're not related), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensingtonRaw/pseuds/KensingtonRaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Loki and Thor spend a moment together away from a party.





	Off-Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially just straight up porn but when my wife was editing it, they added a beginning and an end. It made it a lot better! So this was technically a collaboration. Enjoy!

Loki had always known his place at parties, always. When he and Thor had been dressed up neatly and paraded around any given celebration; his brother was always quick to attach himself to their father, or Heimdall, or some other great warrior - listening to their war stories and being promised various glories on a battlefield of his own one day. Loki on the other hand, usually stood dutifully at his mother’s side, at first simply seeking the quiet comfort of her company, but soon enough he realised that it was the women of the court, with their quiet voices and pleasant smiles that spent the long evenings deciding more matters of state than Loki had seen Odin attend to in years. 

This was politics he realised, these exchanges made over goblets of wine and beautiful embroidery, the wives, shieldmaidens, magic users, battle-broken advisors, and pretty young hopefuls that each brought their individual strengths to barter with even as they all shared one thing in common; what they were not. 

And Loki had always known what he was not.

It wasn’t long before he would barely interact with his mother at parties at all, the dutiful and just dealings that Frigga made too banal for his tastes, as he tore into this new world with abandon; trading a secret for an enchanted dagger, a simple incantation for a vial of poison, occasionally using his hands or mouth to curry himself favour where previously he’d had none - and how he delighted to watch Thor’s confusion on those certain occasions when it was Loki, not him, that was warmly greeted upon their arrival at some far off place or other world. Yes, it was parties where Loki trained his silver tongue, where he started to truly know his own power over his fellow Asgardians, where he felt most in control.

But this was not one of those evenings.

This evenings feast had been rowdy; his brother, whose recent victory was the cause of this gathering, seemed to have brought the chaos of the battlefield with him, causing no end of trouble with his friends, while their father fondly regarded every uncouth scene they caused with a tolerant smile - which in turn had seen Loki’s usual contacts make their excuses and retire for the night, and left Loki with an all too familiar bitter taste in his mouth, one he washed down with the finest wine could get his hands on.

So he was forgotten about as he sat by his father’s side, nobody who was left even attempting to converse with him. It didn’t matter, he doubted any of the idiots his brother counted amongst his close friends would have had anything interesting to say. No, Loki was quite content drinking alone, surrounded by people he didn’t care for. Not even his mother had spared him a moment in all this noise, too busy trying to calm down a rowdy Thor who had been one step away from swinging from a chandelier when she stepped in and guided him to the empty spot across from Loki at the banquet table.

“Brother! You look far too low in spirits for a night such as this! Is there anything I can do to rouse them?” Thor boomed, his tankard spilling over as he waved it around and Loki found himself holding a hand to his forehead, embarrassed by how loud his brother was. 

“I-” He went to speak, but his voice disappeared as he looked over at Thor, a sultry look plastered on his brother’s face as he rest an elbow on the table, placing his head on his hand as a bare foot suddenly found its way to Loki’s thigh. 

He was not going to allow this, he thought to himself, would not allow his indignation to be doused just because Thor cocked his eyebrow just so - and yet he found his brain leaping ahead to the thought of his brother just fucking him on the nearest hard surface.

“Thor, desist immediately,” he hissed through his teeth, keeping his hands firmly above the table as Thor’s foot pushed its way up his thigh, his toes brushing against his crotch and he was ashamed to admit to himself that it was already having an effect on him, the blood rushing south as he raised a goblet of wine to his lips, trying to ignore what his brother was doing.

“Why _brother_? I thought you enjoyed our games?” Thor said in a low voice, leaning across the table, his foot pushing higher until he finally felt the heel press against his balls and he quickly bit his lip, turning his reddened face to the side. He was so easy; so weak when it came to Thor. Just the smallest hint of attention and he was ready to go. “That is why you come to such gatherings is it not? To play?”

“What is it you want?” Loki whispered, his body almost trembling as Thor’s foot pressed down on his crotch, his toes feeling out the length of his cock through his trousers and he hated how riled up he was; his dick already so hard, straining against the silk fabric of his evening wear. If he were to stand up now, there would be no hiding the effect Thor had on him.

He looked around; no one was paying them any real attention, but if anyone were to bother turning their way, it would have been painfully obvious what was occurring under the table. Their relationship was a secret by all accounts, as was required, but Thor himself seemed unashamed of the fact that he had taken on his brother as a lover, a happy, docile expression on his face as he chugged down the rest of his ale. 

“I want to fuck you,” Thor mouthed across the table, and Loki’s eyes went wide before he raised his goblet to his lips, drinking down the rest of his wine. His brother was always so brazen; so open, it never failed to shock Loki. All of his instincts, his years of working in the shadows - learning the fine differences between implications and promises, knowing the weight in gold of any given secret; it amounted to nothing in the face of Thor’s bare grin, his uncompromising truths. 

So fuck it.

Loki wanted Thor to fuck him. He wanted it more than anything. He was already so worked up just at the mere thought of it, and nothing would please him more than to lie down on his back and let Thor thrust into him as he just lay there and enjoyed it, nothing to trade and nothing to gain, except maybe some choice bruises they’d both need to cover in the morning. 

But he was trying to be coy. The alcohol made it that much harder; his words coming out in all vowels as he tried to take control of the situation and failed, and to his absolute horror a string of random syllables fell from his lips as he tried to say something cold. 

“What was that?” Thor asked, pressing his foot down, forcing a moan from Loki’s lips. 

Loki shot him a venomous look, his face on fire as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, throwing it down on his plate as he pushed his seat back and stood up, one hand trying to casually cover his crotch as he excused himself. 

He knew Thor would be closely following and was barely surprised when hands grabbed him from behind and forced him into the nearest room, the door shutting with a click just before Loki felt lips on his own, swallowing down anything he tried to say as Thor’s hands wandered so quickly; so enthusiastically.

He let Thor pin him down to the mattress, let his hands wander up and down his body as he pushed up against him, hooking a leg around Thor’s waist, rolling his hips upward. He wanted Thor to fuck him so badly; had been thinking about nothing else since Thor had so brazenly touched him. His body ached as Thor dragged his hands down to his waist, his fingers pushing down the silk fabric of Loki’s clothing, pushing his trousers down just enough to let his cock spring free.

He wanted Thor naked. He wanted to see his brother; feel him. He wanted him thrusting into him, holding him down as he fucked him. From the look in Thor’s eyes, he wanted the same thing and not another moment passed before Thor pushed himself up, lifting his tunic up and over his head, throwing it to the side.

Loki could only watch in awe as his brother’s spectacular body was revealed to him, and he didn’t blink, found himself not wanting to miss a moment as he reached up and pushed his hair back, running his fingers through his mane of blond hair.

“I cannot wait to fuck you,” Thor said slowly as he unlaced his trousers, letting the leather fabric hang open, revealing his large, erect cock before he reached down and grabbed Loki’s waistband, pulling his trousers off, narrowly avoiding getting a kick to the head.

Loki swung his legs back together, looking at Thor with a coy expression on his face before he let Thor pry his legs open and move between them, sliding his body down, pressing their cocks together. His hands moved up to Loki’s face, holding it as he leaned in and kissed him; so hungrily, so passionately as he rolled his hips, Loki barely able to moan into the kiss the way Thor’s tongue intruded his mouth.

He tilted his head, letting Thor’s lips travel along his jaw, moving down to his neck as he continued to rut against him and all Loki could do was lie there, thrusting up, his hands gripping his brother’s back. “Please, brother, I want it,” Loki whispered, letting out a low moan as Thor’s dick moved lower, rubbing against his balls before it slipped down, pressing against his asshole as he thrust slowly.

“You want it? What’s that, exactly…” Thor rasped against his neck, the head of his cock teasing Loki, forcing a moan to escape his throat each time he pressed against him. It didn’t matter that they were drunk, it just gave them both the confidence to be themselves and say what they really wanted; what they needed. Dirty talk was usually limited under normal circumstances; Thor was ashamed, and Loki simply didn’t care to make Thor feel even more so.

“I want you to fuck me,” Loki whispered into his ear, dragging his fingers down Thor’s back as he spread his legs and hitched them up around Thor’s waist. “I need your dick inside me right now. I want to feel you inside, brother, please.”

Thor moved to reach into the nightstand, pulling out a glass jar of what Loki assumed was lubricant. Maybe Thor hadn’t chosen this room in the heat of the moment after all. Maybe Thor had planned it, or maybe he remembered it was in there from a previous hookup. He didn’t care. Right now he only wanted one thing, and he could feel his dick push out a fat drop of pre-cum as he watched Thor kneel between his legs and slick up his cock.

“You want me to fuck you with this?” He asked as he stroked his dick, his other hand sliding across his chest.

Loki swallowed hard, salivating as he gazed at Thor’s big dick sliding through his hand, the other shoving Loki’s legs open again as he shuffled closer. He felt his chest heaving as he watched Thor poured some lube onto his fingers, the hand disappearing out of sight before he felt a finger pressing into him. His hole was always so willing for Thor, he would need little preparation.

“Mm, brother, please, I want you to fuck me,” Loki mumbled as he raised his foot, pressing it against Thor’s stomach, running his toes down his trail of hair before his heel rested at the base of his cock and he felt Thor fuck him with his fingers, his body shaking slightly as he easily added two, pumping them into him. His foot moved lower, his wet cock sliding under the arch of his foot as Thor continued to press his fingers into him, rubbing him in just the right spot to make his toes curl.

“Do not worry, little brother, I will fuck you,” Thor uttered, letting out a low chuckle as Loki tensed his asshole around his fingers, pulling his fingers in, a smirk playing on his lips as he teased Thor with what was yet to come.

“Get. On. With. It.” He hissed through clenched teeth as Thor added a third finger, fucking him with his digits before he pulled out without warning, the sudden emptiness enough to make Loki shudder and turn to look away. He felt raw, his ass aching slightly. He always wanted Thor to fuck him, and his body was starting to grow accustomed to it. He could find no other lover to satisfy him the way Thor did.

“Patience,” Thor remarked with a shake of his head, his hands suddenly gripping Loki’s thighs and before he could say anything, he was dragged down the bed, Thor’s cock sliding down against his ass, teasing his hole so briefly and Loki found himself letting out a sigh of frustration as he tried to compose himself again. Only Thor gave him no time, pushing his legs towards his chest as he used his other hand to line his dick up, pressing the head inside and catching Loki off guard by his sudden insistence.

“Fuck, some warning next time please,” Loki whispered, his eyes flickering shut as Thor pushed inside slowly, letting out a low grunt as Loki bottomed out and took his cock with a low moan.

Thor stared down at him, a goofy smile on his face and Loki could only roll his eyes, weakly raising his arms, wrapping them around Thor’s neck as he started to thrust slow and deep, pushing moans from Loki with each movement. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Thor asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Loki’s lips as he laughed.

Loki would have shoved anyone else off him for giving such attitude but this was Thor, and Thor knew exactly what he needed and gave him just that. He fucked him exactly how he needed to be fucked and it never failed to surprise him.

He felt no need to respond as he lay there, Thor panting on top of him; sweat dripping down onto him and all he could do was cling to him and stare at him. He looked so perfect; just so fucking beautiful and every time Loki thought his brother couldn’t get any more radiant, he went and pulled a blissful expression that dissolved into a smile and Loki found himself falling harder.

“Fuck, I love you,” Loki uttered as he threw his head back, letting out a low moan as Thor increased his pace; fucking him harder as his hands moved to Loki’s neck, his grip tightening around his throat as he thrust into Loki and Loki found himself closing his eyes, letting himself feel everything Thor was giving him as he started to lose his breath.

“I know you do, little brother,” Thor rasped, his voice so loud; his breath so hot as he spoke near his ear, his grip around Loki’s neck tightening again and Loki felt himself stop breathing, his orgasm teetering on the edge as he gasped for air, his hands raking down Thor’s back as he continued to fuck him and then he felt it. A dizzying rush as he reached his climax, his eyes tightly closed as he silently moaned as the rush of oxygen swept down his throat as Thor loosened his grip.

He glanced down between their bodies, down at the shameless mess he had made on his stomach and he could only watch as Thor pushed himself up and started to thrust into Loki for his own pleasure, his hard cock rutting into Loki’s spent body. He found himself biting his lip as he looked up at Thor’s glistening body, his muscles large and firm and Loki felt like the luckiest guy in the universe to have Thor being the one to show him attention.

“I want you to come inside,” Loki uttered as he held his legs open and he watched as Thor nodded, letting out a grunt as his thrusts became more sporadic and then he felt Thor come inside him before he heard his loud groans, his fingers digging into his body harder as he rocked against Loki, pressing his cock deep inside as he finished.

“You never let me do that,” Thor uttered as he continued to thrust inside, milking his own orgasm for all it was worth.

Loki shrugged and raised his foot to Thor’s chest again, pushing him back and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning as Thor’s cock slipped from him, his fluids dripping from his hole and onto the silk bedsheets. “I’m not usually this drunk,” Loki replied, closing his legs and turning to lie on his side.

He knew Thor would not stay but he always hoped he would. But as usual, instead of moving to lie next to him, Thor climbed off the bed, pulling his leather trousers up and lacing them back up before he found his tunic. “The night is still young. Shall we return to the feast?” Thor offered, and Loki sneered in response, looking away as Thor pulled his tunic back on.

“Please, if you think I want to spend another moment in the company of your boorish comrades brother, you’ve got another thing coming,” and Thor chuckled, leaning against the door with his arms crossed as he gazed at Loki fondly.

“Or perhaps you’re worried that the good people of the court will see you walk in and know exactly what you’ve been up to.” There was a teasing glint in his eye that riled Loki even through the afterglow. He could admit to himself that he loved Thor, that he craved his brother near constantly - but he could certainly do without the teasing when he was tired, drunk, and had his brother’s seed still spilling out of his ass. 

“You give yourself too much credit,” he hissed, eyes narrowed as Thor returned to the bedside, and couldn’t help the near shriek that came out of his mouth as his brother suddenly grabbed at one of his ankles and tried to pull him towards the door.

“Or perhaps you’ve too much confidence.” Thor chuckled out breathlessly as Loki tried to kick him away, and they struggled like children for a moment, Loki’s ass nearly slipping off the bed to hit the stone floor before his instincts proved too much and he summoned a small dagger to his hand, holding it steady against his brother's neck.

Thor went still.

“Always so quick to go too far.” he murmured, and the look on his face is unreadable even as Loki knows his own cheeks are flushed, his chest heaving. 

“Let me go, Thor.” but its a halfhearted order, and his grip is already loose on the hilt, the blade turned away from Thor’s throat when his brother surges forward, with a warriors speed to kiss him again, his large and unfaltering hands taking advantage of Loki’s loose grip and disarming him in an instant, pinning Loki’s arm between them and holding the dagger out of reach.

“Not quick enough today, little brother,” Thor said softly, letting him loose and using the hand that wasn’t holding the dagger to tuck a sweaty strand of Loki’s hair behind his ear. “You can try again another time, if you wish.” he says easily, standing up and holding his hands out peaceably. Loki tried to sit himself back up on the bed with some dignity, holding the sheets against his chest as if they could preserve some amount of pride, he bit his tongue and outstretched a palm.

“Dagger.” He didn’t _need_ Thor to give it back of course, it was soulbound; and would have returned to his hand with a mere thought - but it was the principle of the matter. Thor raised an eyebrow and turned the blade slowly between two large fingers - the same fingers that had worked Loki open not too long ago, a smirk back on his face.

“If you think my celebration beneath you, _brother_ then why not test those wiles of yours seeing how a pretty young snake might win such a shiny prize back from a young prince of Asgard?” Thor didn’t bother to disguise how his eyes wandered, and Loki’s breath hitched as his brother turned towards the door without another word, dagger still in hand.

“I don’t know what crass ideas-” he started to answer, trying to sound indignant rather than childish, but Thor simply opened the door and waved the dagger over one shoulder.

“I leave the specifics to you brother. Though I hope you don’t keep me waiting too long.” And then the door was shut and Loki left alone, nothing but his still unsteady breathing and the reek of sex to keep him company. 

Oh this would _never_ do.


End file.
